Being sick is better than being bored
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: Well, not much to say. Just a fun little oneshot sick-fic I wrote in a hurry. Enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
Author Note: Another story with our favorite twins and our favorite Deputy Headmistress! Except, the roles aren't the usual, so enjoy!

Slow but hoarse breaths could be heard. An occasional sniffle was added to it too. The usually warm Transfiguration room, even though it felt to cold. The fumes of the Dungeons swirled around the Fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, as they slowly took their seats down.

Recently, amongst the Gryffindor there had been a sickness spreading around. It wasn't that, cold for a day then gone the next sickness, no it was a week in quarantine with a fussy Medi-witch watching your every move, and all you can do is just watch others sneeze and cough. Not fun at all.

So, when Fred was taken ill, George could do nothing but work, determined to get through the week of waiting till he was back, not even trying to acknowledge what had happened. And so, unsuspecting he walked into the Transfiguration room, determined to work and didn't even realize the sniffles were from him, that those hoarse ill breaths came from him.

But McGonagall noticed the sounds and as she began teaching, she put the words on the board so as to be able to walk around the room. The sick Gryffindors made her upset. She was supposed to be their protector, the person they could trust. Yet, it never felt like that.

Nonetheless, she noticed Mr. Weasley sweating, his eyes turning glassy and pale at moments, his face in a determined frown to ignore this. She slowly walked towards him, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. This shocked him, but she ignored this, realizing how hot he felt even under a turtleneck, jacket, and robes.

"Mr. Weasley" She said bending down and turning him to face her. Those wonderful blue eyes of his that usually showed his humor were dark, and cloudy, as if reflecting both his mood and how sick he was.

"Yes Professor?" He said hoarsely taking in a intake of breath, as his throat felt dry and sore. She stared directly at his face, emerald green looking into cloudy blue. She stared at him for a second.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently. A few peoples looked at her, stunned by her gentleness that wasn't shown a lot with her 'Ice Queen' reputation.

"Fine Professor" He mumbled looking down a moment. She looked at him before rising.

"Mr. Weasley, I would suggest the Hospital Wing." She said sharply looking down at him.

But as if in slow motion, he started to fall out of his chair hitting the ground with a loud clap! It felt as though she couldn't do anything, being frozen to the stop as if hit with a Body Bind jinx. Screams filled the air, of confusion and fear. They didn't register in her mind, and her body acted of its own accord.

Swooping down to grab George, she felt her arms pick him up, felt her voice roared over the class saying "CLASS DISMISSED" and suddenly her legs moved forward, rushing to the her quarters. She knew the Hospital Wing was too far away, and fortunately she had recently gotten some more potions for herself in case of something like this.

Entering her quarters she placed George gently on a red cushioned couch, that she enlarged to fit his tall figure. Scanning around her living room, she quickly transfigured the rug into a comfortable blanket and placed it on George. She turned around heading for her kitchen –all personal quarters had a mini kitchen- and opened the potion cabinet next to her food.

Grabbing a fever reducer for George and a calming draught for herself, she raced back to the Living room realizing that George was awakening.

"Where am I?" He asked hoarsely. She accioed a wet cloth with a glass of water and immediately put the wet cloth on his forehead.

"At my personal quarters" She said as he drank the water in one gulp thirstily. "You are sick, and this is much closer to my classroom than the Hospital Wing. Besides, Poppy is swamped with other patients to take care."

"Wow. . . You're living room looks so. . . Gryffindor" George said in awe surveying the room. He tried to get up but Minerva shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder once more to stop him.

"Don't get up. I still need to take your temperature" She said summoning a magical thermometer and quickly placing it in his mouth when he tried to argue with her. "No puts, I do not know how to do a diagnostic test and therefore we're going to have to do it like this. He shivered, and she sighed when the thermometer beeped loudly. She looked at it, the light flaring red saying "37.7! Needs bed rest!"

"I knew it. You, have gotten the Wizarding Flu that has been sent around Gryffindors. George" She said softly, knowing it'd be no good to be in 'teacher mode' "Why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing Earlier?"

"I honestly don't know Professor. . ." George said succumbing to a peaceful sleep. Minerva shook her head and ended up settling nearby him, before falling to sleep herself.

It had been four days, and already George's fever was starting to break. But in his place, -from not having really cared about her health, and worrying more about her student's- Minerva started to fall ill.

She surveyed the room, having arrived from her last class of the day. George's sleeping form was seen on the couch, a sandwich half eaten next to him. She smiled to herself, before coughing violently waking him up.

"Professor?" He called out. His voice had been much stronger since four days ago, and with his eyes no longer glassy or cloudy he looked up, trying to see what was wrong. He noticed she leaning against the doorframe to her quarters rather hard, and her figure was paler than usual. Minerva's eyes were glassy just as his had been before, and she was shivering.

George immediately leaped out of his seat and hurried over to her, as she looked him at him in concern.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you go back to bed, before your just broken fever comes back" Minerva said sternly.

"Professor, are you sure you are alright?" George said suspecting her answer.

"Perfectly fine" She muttered before coughing once more. Using this to his advantage, he lead to the couch and offered a glass of her, before watching her drink it quickly. He sighed

"May I just get you a Pepper up Potion?" He asked before heading to the potion cabinet. Now knowing the rumors of his Professor's stubbornness were true he walked over and picked up a Sleeping Draught instead. Handing it to Minerva he watched her drink and when she fell asleep, he walked over to the Hospital Wing, arriving quite quickly.

"Madame Pomfrey?" He called out in the empty hospital. In an instant she came over looking at him sharply

"What is wrong Mr. Weasley?" She asked

"Professor McGonagall is in her quarters asleep right now, but she has caught the illness the Gryffindors seem to have. I think she needs immediate medical attention." He said and after she left he instantly went over to a hospital bed and laid down.

"Well, here's to being sick" He said grabbing a sleeping draught and taking a sip of it before falling asleep.

The End!


End file.
